warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yaelea system
System History Macharian Crusade Francesco Galba, founder of the Galba Dynasty and former commander of the Leceno 16th Army (composed of five regiments from Leceno) once served under General Horatio Sejanus in the Second Army group. The Yaelea worlds, already home to human societies, saw the futility of fighting against such overwhelming odds and technological superiority. They surrendered without a fight and quickly accepted both Imperial rule and the Imperial Cult. In exchange they were left in peace, so long as they did not act against Imperial interests. The end of the Crusade saw the Leceno 16th army disbanded but many of Galba's loyal soldiers stayed at his side. Rise of the Galbas Francesco Galba, still in command of a loyal army approached the newly appointed Sector Governor, asking to rule a single planet of the system he had come to love. His units were granted the Right of Settlement in recognition of all that they had done, settling on Yaelea Primaris. Still fearful of Imperial power, Orydor Usk'ald swore personal loyalty to the former general and changed his name to Gideon Macrinus. The other regional rulers followed his lead, going so far as to take on "Imperial" names themselves, exchanging some of their sovereignty for security and improved technology. Galba, despite his age, married Macrinus' daughter and fathered six children before passing away thirty years later at age ninety-six. Macharian Heresy Every one of the regional rulers, now called "Banner Lords" remained loyal to both Galba and Sejanus during the conflict, as did their descendants. While the worlds nearby fell into rebel hands, the system never did, despite repeated attacks from rival factions. When the conflict ended, they simply used the debris from destroyed ships to repair their cities. The need for defenses declined in the aftermath of the Heresy and so the people and their armies began to grow complacent. Present(675.M41) This complacency led to a system- wide revolt in 652.M41 The local PDF troopers and House Guards armed with outdated laslocks and ceremonial armor were little match for an alliance of rebels and pirates armed with the best weapons they could buy or steal. Forced into exile at the end of a decade of war the Rex and Regina of the ruling Galba family, and their loyal retainers called upon the Sector government, Doritan and the Departmento Munitorum for aid in retaking their worlds. The campaign began with the invasion of Yaelea III in 664.M41 and continues to this day,more than a decade later. Worlds of the Yaelea System Watch Station Yaelea With an Imperial foothold in the system established, The Inquisition saw an opportunity to establish the watch station, built inside a derelict vessel in orbit of Yaelea III's moon. Small and barely staffed, its array of surveillance equipment nevertheless keep a constant vigil over the system, constantly relaying information back to Watch Fortress Malepertus. Yaelea Primaris House Fiorenzi House Fiorenzi kept to its motto "Forever Loyal, Forever Steadfast, Forever Unyielding" in the final days of the conflict, providing a rearguard action, buying time for House Galba to retreat offworld. Most of House Fiorenzi's leadership did not survive. The House Head refused to leave the world of his birth and so died at the hands of a Rebel firing Squad. His wife and sons are currently in exile on Doritan, preparing to retake their world on their own with the help of the Red Hounds Mercenary group House Macrinus Yaelea II The 7th Sennach Mechanized Infantry "The Boar Dogs" recently made planetfall, part of an effort against the Warlords who rule the planet. Araed Lafa The dominant of these warlords is Aread Lafa- who rules his territory from a city in Yaelea II's Coastal Rain Forest region. While he does not claim dominion over the entire world, he is its de-facto ruler and Yaelea II will return to Imperial Hands only with his death or capture. "General" Wuhalid Kharabi An unwilling vassal and sometime rival of Araed Lafa "General" Wuhalid Kharabi rules his territory from a fortress built atop a stone outcropping in Yaelea II's "Great Golden Sea" While rumored to be a deserter from a Tallarn Regiment his true name and origins remain unclear. One thing is simple fact, despite the rumors and legends surrounding him and his army of deserters, pirates and mercenaries, his talent for armored warfare cannot be denied. Yaelea III The history of Yaelea III remains largely unknown, the early human civilization destroyed itself sometime during the Dark Age of Technology or later, forgetting their past until The Macharian Crusade reunited them with humanity. More recently- the planet once ruled by rebels, has returned to Imperial Hands due in large part to the efforts of the Artemisia Armored and Doritan Mechanized Infantry. But The planet still has challenges to overcome, the four year campaign left much of the planet in ruins. However the people of Yaelea are a hardy folk and are approaching the task with almost religious devotion under the wise leadership of "Banner Lord" Gavros. Yaelea IV House Leonatos While Levielle Leonatos controls his family's lands, ruling from the city of Shedo-Yloria. While well regarded as a just ruler and a good man he was not above taking over the territory of a murdered Banner Lord and expanding his family's influence into the Shyrat region in the Shefgar Foothills, bringing him into conflict with Yeremi Hai. Yeremi Hai One of the remaining Rebel warlords, he is the ruler of the Shefgar Mountains, but he is not their master- Imperial loyalists have been conducting a guerrilla campaign against his oppressive rule but only now with the arrival of Doritan Mountaineers they have a chance at victory. But As the warlord's rule weakens he only tightens his grip over the villages and towns of Shefgar. Category:Eressa Sector Category:Planetary Systems Category:Imperium